The present invention relates to an insertion device for hard disc of portable computer, and more particularly to an insertion device capable of protecting the hard disc from shocking and reducing manufacturing cost for portable computer.
Conventionally, the portable computer base is assembled with the hard disc in such a manner that the bottom of the hard disc is formed with multiple thread holes (generally six thread holes, three on each side) for locking. The portable computer base is also formed with multiple corresponding thread holes. When assembled, screws are screwed into the thread holes to secure the hard disc with the portable computer base. According to the above arrangement, quite a lot of screws are necessary for locking and the locking procedure must be performed manually. Therefore, the manufacturing procedure is quite troublesome and the cost is relatively high.
Furthermore, the portable computer base is made of relatively hard plastic material so that after assembled, in the case that the base suffers collision and shocking, the hard disc may be subject to greater shocking force and damage, especially during use of the portable computer.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved measure for assembling the hard disc with the portable computer base, which measure is able to protect the hard disc from being damaged and facilitate the manufacturing and assembling procedure thereof.